


Divided

by GypsyMoon



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Broken Heart, F/M, Promises, Redemption, Steve's collected blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyMoon/pseuds/GypsyMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she stared at the vial of Steve's legacy clutched in her hand, Peggy knew she had to protect the precious gift from falling into the wrong hands. She had to separate herself from Howard and carry on the mission alone by keeping a promise close to her chest. (Steve & Peggy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divided

**Divided**

**All characters rightfully belong to Marvel Comics**

A woman always knows when secrets unfold. When Agent Peggy Carter dared a glance down at the vial, red and pure. She felt betrayed. The world around had gotten darker to the savage hope was decreasing for the seconds her brown jeweled eyes became transfixed on the only thing left she had to preserve. It was Steve's blood-the man she surrendered her guarded heart to was being butchered for governmental experiments. She felt ashamed to even hold the vial in her shaky hand, to feel remorse surge in her veins. She felt downright sick...Used and blinded by Howard Stark's own arrogance. He valued bank accounts, not a soldier's life-not the trust of a good man who believed in him as a friend.

Closing her eyes, taking a moment to recollect herself, Peggy curled her fingers over the vial, securing it under the warmth of her devotion towards Captain Rogers-shielding his legacy from the SSR and the hidden world of traitorous deeds. In a brief flash of light, anger seared her deeper than any wound as images of the tall and graven super-soldier invaded her mind once again. _"Peggy," he spoke with a low, but firm voice. His light blue eyes shone against the dim light of the room as blood seized in his veins. He was handsome, chiseled and fearless. He sat on the exam table and allowed the nurse to take samples of his purified blood and store into vials for further testing. She stood in the doorway, arms locked over her chest and brown eyes fixed on the stoic expression veiled over his cut-stone features. Steve wasn't the same man she found in Brooklyn, no longer small and ill-he was a masterpiece of science and perfection-a creation from the gods._

_Before he rolled down his sleeve, Steve looked at her with uncertainly, but still his full lips held that beautiful smile. "They've got enough pints of my blood to create an army." he joked, feeling light hearted. She knew the hidden truth behind his words. Before she took another step into the room, Steve met her half way, and placed his large hand on her tensed shoulder. "The serum doesn't change who I am, Peggy." he spoke with honestly laced in his voice. "It was my choice-I owe Stark everything for giving a chance to a good soldier."_

__

_Peggy released a despondent sigh, and snapped her eyes up at his face, still imagining sunken in cheekbones and ashen hue. "Well, I will give Howard the benefit of the doubt. He has proven that I can trust him with his inventions, even though some don't even work." She curled her burgundy shaded lips into a half smile, and fell into the flecks of hope alight in his stern blue embers-he had given her something worth to believe in again. She stiffened her jaw, and clicked her heel. She had become accustomed and harden to standing in front of men, but looking at Steve made the world tilt as she felt unsteady on the solid ground beneath her._

_Steve leaned in a fraction of a breath closer, "Peggy..."_

_She created her division, reluctant to feel the broad muscles of enhanced strength against her slender figure. "Steve, whatever happens out there I just want you to know that you are meant for more than just wearing uniform-Project Rebirth is something that only fewest of men can value. It will help library and hope rise from the ashes of this bloody war." She pressed her hand in center of his chest, feeling the thumping of his heart. "Just remember that you're never alone in this fight...You have someone here watching your back."_

_"I don't why but I feel heavier than I did before I got muscles," he replied, the confession tearing at his throat. The back of his mouth ached. He felt weight piling on his shoulders-a burden that he will carry._

_"Well, your body mass has changed. I think feeling heavier is a part of affects of the serum." Peggy said evenly, trying to keep her countenance proper in front of him._

_Steve felt his lips falter into a weak grimace.. "That's not what I meant..."_

_"Oh, do enlighten me, Steve Rogers?"_

__

_He nearly choked out his words. "I mean that because of this miracle that has happened to me, I feel a great deal of responsibly." He stared at his hands for a moment, and sighed a sharp breath. "What if I don't live up to what Doctor Erskine believes me to become, Peggy. All men have weaknesses and change after the war. It's a common thing on the battlefield-"_

_Peggy lifted her hand, and caressed a soothing touch upon his sculpted jaw. She gazed steadily into his uncertain eyes, allowing him to search for his resolve that reflected in her chocolate pools. "Doctor Erkine didn't choose you because of your character, Steve. He picked you for a reason that I can't say to you at the moment because you have to figure the answer out when the times is right."_

_"Thank you, Agent Carter," Steve asserted with a cadence of ease in his baritone._

_"Well, I must be on my way, knowing Howard and his brilliant mind he will need a woman's steady hands to prevent him from sudden destruction. Both in the laboratory and in his office." she said, sauntering back to the door, but then she turned around and stared back at him, and drank in the new visage of the hero, not the soldier, she had trusted him to be once he put on the uniform._

__

_Steve walked towards her and closed the distance between them, and he dipped his head down, rubbing his soft and warm lips over the softness of her cheek, and pressed a kiss right there, a perfect spot that had been untouched. Closing his eyes, the young soldier allowed his lips to embrace the flush of heat roasting over the skin. He wanted it to be more between them-he knew she was his right partner._

_Peggy grinned and dismissed herself from his empowering presence. "At ease, soldier," she said, unable to diminish the smile that cut across her face. "I will be in the laboratory if you need assistance..."_

_He nodded in return and watched her leave, and then trained his inquisitive blue eyes back on the vials of blood stack in rows-thirteen small glass holders of his humanity._

Opening her eyes to the deception, Peggy unlocked the door of her room, ignoring the girlish laughter echoing down the hallway. She blocked everything out, and stuffed the gray orb back into her head bag. At first, she wanted to kick the door down and watch Howard Stark-the rich and unworthy double crosser jump out of his own wits, but then she thought it wouldn't be lady like of her sudden eruption of cold, hard fury. Taking a moment of gathering herself up, calm and collective, she clicked her heels and entered the apartment, putting on semblance to fool him. When she stepped in the dominion of Howard Stark, inhaling the rich tastes of his choice of whiskey mounted on her table and watching him enjoy his last meal-food she risked her own security of getting for him in the dining hall.

It didn't take long for tension to spear through the air between them, the solidified lie that he manipulated her to believe when she willfully reclaimed the so-called 'light-switch' for him. She risked her own life running his errands only to discover that he used her -used Steve Rogers to gain fame and fortune back into his pocket. He was snake -slithering in and out of holes and biting people with his poisonous lies and incurred truths. For years she allowed sleazily and dishonest men to dominate her heart-tonight she was breaking those chains.

Leveling cold glare down at the billionaire, Peggy asked on simple and effective question, even though she knew the truth, "Who's blood is in the vial, Howard?"

He sat there in the chair, drowning in his own lies. "The blood is Steve Rogers." he said, watching her face crumple with anguish. He pierced her deep.

Hearing those cold and soul aching words, she bit down on her tongue, feeling abandoned and used-downgraded for trusting makeshift feelings about him. He piled her loyalty and love for Captain America, used that against her by wielding his own shield to protect himself -it was her life.

She was his defense to help give him libation from the pit he had fallen into when he shook hands with the devil. "Steve trust you, Howard," she hissed, feeling combustive blood in her veins.

Peggy felt dizzy knowing that Steve would in heartbeat would offer himself-his blood to save millions of lives. He was a compassion man at heart when it came to helping those in need. Howard say right through those noble and human virtues and formed them into his own power that would save his rotten skin. "I trusted you...You unbelievable sorry excuse for a bastard." She made those words jab into his disloyal heart.

"Hear me out, Peg," he said, pretending to be all innocent. She refused his tricks. " This is for the good of all humanity. Steve Roger's blood can save millions of lives. Even though he's not with us, he is still protecting the weak."

"You mean your bank account, Howard," She shot back, ready to sink her claws into his neck. "I can't believe you used a good man, the only one I have ever loved and made him into a weapon...He died for our freedom, not for some rich fool to muck up his legacy so that debts can be paid-in blood." She exclaimed, her eyes flamed with resentment. "You're bloody right, Steve may not be alive us today, but it lives in through good men that believe in everything he stood for when he carried that shield on his back."

"Peggy..."

"No," Peggy raised her voice, tears threatening to escape from her eyes. She scolded him with hate. "You used me to betray him...To rebuild your empire and create a better world through lies and division between friends."

She tore her brown eyes away from his pathetic and disheveled face, "Steve Rogers was not only a soldier who dedicated his life to the SSR, this county, he spent days on the battlefield giving young man a purpose to carry on the fight. He is not prize to be win, Howard. I made a pledge to carry his mission onward, even though I not as good as Steve was. I have forgotten that pledge, running around for a man who i considered a friend and getting my hands dirty."

Howard said nothing.

Fighting back her tears, Peggy kept her head up, and stared him down. "Now, I see where I stand, I am no longer on your side, but in the middle between you and Steve Rogers." She made her words clear and meaningful, allowing them to sink into him with a knife in the heart. "I'm going to leave and get a few things to make sure this gift never sees the light of day, and when I get back your stench better not linger. I meant it, Howard. It is over between us. Never come to me again for anything."

A division was made.

Peggy clutched the orb tightly in her hand, and walked out, kicking the dust off of her feet. She never looked back, just kept on looking forward.

She knew that Steve's blood would be safe. She was going to watch over it because it was worth more than US funds of millions-it was priceless.

The vial was something Agent Carter had to remind her heart that her love to Steve with was worth everything to her. And she would risk everything to protect his legacy from falling into the wrong hands-HYDRA, KBG and even the blood thirsty wolves sitting behind desks of the SRR.

Looking down at the orb, she trusted herself with the promise, Steve trusted her -she would not fail him.

Blood sometimes comes from the deepest wounds, but it also repairs holes in a broken heart.

In a moment of feeling her heart steady in her chest, Peggy took a chance and stared down the hallway expecting Angie walking up with a bottle of peach schnapps.

Instead she caught a glimpse-a dream of him...Steve, _her Steve,_ he stood confident and tall and dressed in his spangled uniform near the stairway.

The graphite helmet was clutched in his gloved hand and ruffled blonde hair messy from battle. He smiled down at her with his blue eyes calm and trusting and he nodded wordlessly; before turning away back into the light and left her feeling whole with purpose again.

"Don't worry, Steve, you'll be in safe hands." She held the orb to her chest, and whispered out her pledge, "Always... Captain."


End file.
